The New Kid Vol 1: Meeting Craig And Tweak
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Another short story finished. I give myself a pat on the back! Read it. Read it! Or Don't. Rated T.
Caption: How

Me: Got this idea from watching a lets play on the South Park game called "The Stick Of Truth". It was awesome and I don't know why I forgot about it until now. I'm pretty sure I saw it once. This has nothing to do with the game, I'm just want to making my own new kid.

OC Character:

Mult Malt - New Kid

Other Characters:

Tweek

Craig

Read on & Enjoy!

/

Hi, I'm Mult Malt the new kid here in South Park. We finally moved all our stuff here a day ago. My dad owns the new "Mister Malt House" that was built and connected to Mr. Tweak's "Tweak Bros Coffee". Dad owns a lot of other company's. We're practically rich, but dad likes living in a modern home so do I, mansions are way too much work. Plus regular houses aren't as expensive, Dad's a cheep kinda guy.

In addition to that my Dad is an old friends with Mr. Tweak and they both decided to combine their shops so instead of just coffee and doughnuts they usually have they also sell pastries and milkshakes with or without fries. Kinda like "Harbucks Coffee", but not so much since they're not expensive and don't taste like store brand shit. It's homemade. Dad brags about how good his cakes are all the time. Yeah, I know it sounds a little uncool, but at least I'll be working with different people other than Dad. You see I'm an only child, so is the boy Mr. Tweak has working for his shop, I have no idea who he is or what he looks like. I'll just to wait and see. Also my first year in high school starts in a few days too, but I'll probably see this kid before it starts.

Hopefully.

God, I bet he's cute.

/

"Good morning Dad." I mumble while taking a sip of my coffee as I enter the kitchenette. I'm still tired and I seriously don't feel like talking anyone right now, though this is my dad so I kinda have to speak to him. Ugh and the guy's a morning person too.

Yuck!

"Morning son, ready to start work?" He asks then starts blabbing enthusiastically and talking nonstop about his new shop.

Rolling my eyes I just nod or shake my head depending on what he said like I actually give a damn. I'm not a morning person, but I'm not a crabby fuckface that ruins people's days by being a total shit-faced asshole. Did I mention I curse a lot in the morning? Saying something like assfucking cock-licker would totally kill my Dad's mood so it's a good thing I don't talk to him in the mornings.

Plus I'd be grounded for life, maybe even eternity.

When it's time to leave I put my empty mug I'm the sink. After that I head towards the front door to throw on my favorite oversized black hoodie, gray gloves, and black boots. Dad gets ready too making sure to grab his keys and lock the door behind use. "Is there something you're not telling me Mult?" He asks as we enter the car.

I guess I'm worrying him with my closed off demeanor. My Dad can pick up on my worst moods when he's not talking for hours on end. It's sweet of him, but it's too damn early for a "feelings jam" (heh, homestuck humor) so I tell him no. The conversation ends abruptly after that and it's just silence as we head for Tweak Bros.

'Maybe I was a little too harsh.' I think as we enter Tweak Bros. An apology hangs on my tongue, but before I can say it a random person runs passed knocking me into a boy with spiky blond hair.

"Ugh, s-sorry." The blond says in a panic but then gives me a curious look. "Are you n-new h-here?"

"Yeah." I see that he's wearing a work apron. "I'm the new help Mult Malt do you work here..." He doesn't seem to be wearing a name tag so I'm lost on what this kid's name is.

"Y-yes I'm Tweek Tweak." I blink at his reply. 'This is Mr. Tweak's son.' I giggle for some odd reason and he looks at me offended by my laughter.

Quickly I amend myself. "I'm not laughing at you. I just think you're adorable." He blushes. It's only half the truth. The other reason for my laughter was my own stupidity. I should have known he's the guy I'm working with. Mr. Tweaks son and wife are the only people that work here. God, I feel so stupid and that's funny to me. "Anyway, where is the employees room. I should get ready for work."

"Auhh! It's over t-there by the counter. I-I'll show you since we don't open for another thirty minutes." He then grabs my hand and drags me with him with surprising strength.

I didn't expect it to be so small, but its not crowded. "Thank you Tweek." He quickly nods leaving the room in a hurry. 'Pretty cute for a twitchy guy.' I think while putting on a lime green apron and fix my head band so my dark gray hair is out of my face. When I walk out of the employee locker room I come face to face with with a kid wearing a blue hat with a yellow ball at the top. He sitting on a barstool by the counter. It seems as if he's waiting for me to address him. Walking over to the counter I smile. "Have you ordered anything yet?"

"No, but I'm not here to order anything."

The monotone in his voice doesn't bother me, but I frowned anyway. "Are sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He replies emotionlessly.

For some weird reason I feel like I should clock him in his face. Guess it's just how he comes across to some people. Instantly, I decide to ignore him for the rest of the day taking orders from costumers and serving food to them when Tweek needed to use the bathroom. After a few minutes he comes back a little less fidgety then before. Smiling, I hand him a cup full of coffee and a slice of cheesecake. The blond nods in thanks while I grin. He then hastily walks away blushing.

It's almost closing time when my shift ends so I start cleaning off the counter and restocking the shelves. After finishing up someone taps me on the shoulder. Thinking it's a customer I politely ask with a short but sweet, "Yes my I -" The rest of my words are lost as I turn. Instead of a costumer it's just that monotone boy with the blue hat again. This time he seems to be showing a little more emotion. I give him an unamused look.

"Hey." He says rubbing the back of his neck. "Look I'm sorry about earlier, I'm just not used to new people."

Shrugging I say, "It's fine I'm not all that good with new people ether."

He looks relived by my words. "By the way, I'm Craig." The boy says holding out his hand.

I curtly shack it with my own before running into the kitchen and yelling for him to wait there. My action probably scared him but when I came back I noticed him waiting there like I asked. His eyes look at me curiously as I hand him a small box containing three slices of cheesecake and cup of hot chocolate. "It's on me." I quickly say as he tries to pay for it.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Um," I notice he's flushing.

'Heh, he's probably embarrassed, that's kinda cute.'

"I was thinking, uh, do you wanna hang out tomorrow with me and my friends?"

"Sure, do you want my number?"

"Y-yeah."

Pulling out a pen and some paper from my apron I write down my cellphone and house number. I hand it to him with a soft smile on my lips. "Here."

Taking it he nods in thanks and leaves but not before waving me goodby. I grin a little wider and wave back.

'I guess he's not that bad after all and cute too.'

/

How was it?


End file.
